puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 29
"Let's Trio Jump! Hip Hop Win!" is the twenty-ninth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis MARs is presented with their new song for the High Heel Cup and decide to choreograph it themselves. But after struggling Mion gets her visiting friend Yuri to lend them a hand; only for Rizumu to reject everything she tries. Offended by the others' attitude, both girls storm off and refuse to speak to each other. With help from Yuri, Aira attempts to mend things between her friends. '' Summary The girls are awarded the next song they are to be performing soon. Kyoko plans on having them announce it at the event taking place at the Landmark Plaza. Jun also warns them that the Pure Crystal High Heel Cup is approaching, and that will be the next tournament for them to focus on. He explains how groups of three must work together for it, and Mion is sure they will beat Serenon this time. Rizumu goes on to suggest they try to create their own choreography for the song and together Mion and Aira agree, along with Kyoko. The next day the studio will be starting its renovations, however, so she gives them directions to another studio they can use in the meantime. Before the girls go, Kyoko brings up how eager Rizumu had been in the past and asks that she keeps the word of not performing that dangerous stunt again. Rizumu claims she won't, causing her to stop and ask why she joined them again. She explains that the school produced many Prism Stars, then claims not to have a mother after Kyoko starts to bring her up. Quickly Mion and Aira grab her and run off. The girls head to their new training grounds but are shocked upon learning Serena's father owns the location. With how lavish the building is, Mion can't help but think something is being kept a secret and is instantly suspicious when the girls offer to lend them a hand. When Kanon spots the bracelets they all have on the girls explain how it is a proof of their friendship. Serena says nothing and heads off, laughing to herself in the process. The girls get to work training - but right away they find themselves repeating their world moves. They attempt to think up something new but struggle to perfectly work it out, with Mion citing Aira was too slow and Rizumu isn't moving properly. Their mascot teachers suggest they keep trying and Jun shows up to announce that someone wanted to see Mion. To her surprise, a girl she knows appears and quickly they embrace. Mion introduces Yuri to Aira and Rizumu, and Yuri explains they met in dance school. Aira fawns over her unique outfit and expresses confusion when Mion brings up how talented Yuri is when it comes to streetball. She wishes to keep talking to Yuri, but because of practice, they need to get back to work. Yuri apologizes for interrupting and hands Mion a paper for the hotel she's staying at while her father is in town. She asks that Mion comes by to meet up afterward and takes off. That evening, Mion and Yuri sit down to enjoy dinner together and catch up. The following day Mion arrives with Yuri and explains that she asked her to lend them a hand at their Choreography. Right away a frustrated Rizumu grabs Mion aside and tells her a stranger shouldn't be helping them- because it is their choreography to make. Mion explains that Yuri can really help them and that she should be allowed to join them, with Aira suggesting they at least see what she can do since she came all this way anyway. She hesitantly agrees and like Mion and Aira is wowed by her dancing; although she claims it to be outdated. She also doesn't think it suits their image. This annoys Mion and she grows further angry when Rizumu continues to reject her assistance. While she is understanding, Mion isn't and asks Rizumu if she refuses to be friends then. She takes off their bracelet and hands it back to Aira, telling Rizumu she doesn't want to see her anymore before storming off. Aira and Yuri sit down together and Aira attempts to assure her she hadn't done anything wrong. Yuri mentions her surprise that Mion even agreed to dance in a group like this since she always rejected her offer to dance together several times. One day, Mion couldn't resist joining them. Although she remained alone after that, she had grown attached to Yuri, for reasons she didn't know. Aira asks how she can get them to work things out and Yuri offers some advice. As this is going on, Mion is shown sitting by herself at the park while Rizumu stands at an overpass. Suddenly, Serena and Kanon reappear to mock Aira after finding her alone with Yuri. She claims they were going to go in when Yuri asks if they can borrow something. They track down Mion and Rizumu and drag them back to another room with a basketball court set up. They continue to be stubborn and Yuri decides they should play some street ball, but the girls don't know anyone they could play against. Serena and Kanon appear once more but right away Mion refuses to let Yuri play with them- only to ask if they can even play. After Serena angers them enough, Rizumu and Mion agree to play. Serena then decides if they were to win, Yuri can help them instead. With the risk even bigger, Mion agrees and they begin the game. Right away the girls are unable to perform well, with neither Rizumu or Mion willing to trust the other or rely on them for help as Aira tries to make them focus on the game. Eventually, by the time their team manages 3 points, Serenon has already gotten 15. Mion continues to try to play- but when she reminds Yuri she doesn't need to rely on anyone else she is distracted when they recall a past memory, allowing Yuri to score again. Rizumu suddenly calls a timeout and tells Mion off for it, with Aira trying to calm her down by explaining that she had been the one refusing to help their group out by rejecting Yuri's help. Mion only called her in because she knew how much this meant to her. Suddenly realizing this, Rizumu stops for a moment and Aira recalls what Yuri told her. The evening before while she had dinner with Mion, Mion explained how important winning the High Heel Cup was to her because she wants Rizumu to win the Prism Stone prize. Yuri agreed to help them out for her sake. Mion claims this isn't the truth though, insisting she only called Yuri in because of how hopeless Rizumu is. Now calmed down, Rizumu admits that she knew this was the truth the entire time, but unable to handle it she just insulted Yuri. She decides now they have to win and Aira returns Mion's bracelet. Together the trio gets back into the game and manage to score several points, eventually tying with Serenon with just a final minute to spare. Mion attempts to pass the ball to Rizumu but after seeing she's become blocked by Serena and Kanon, she passes it to Aira instead. After she gets the ball, she and Rizumu quickly defend her, allowing her to score and win the game. However, Mion has decided that they should stick to Rizumu's ideas for the performance and that they can ask Yuri for advice to lend them a hand instead. With that, the girls start to perform their new song for everyone. They reveal their new choreography and perform the ''Cheerful Hip Hop Win Prism Jump as it ends. As they watch, Serena starts to wonder if their Cheer Bracelets actually helped or not, then to her surprise, Kanon reveals she bought some for them to wear. A Yuri prepares to leave the girls to chat with her. She gives them some memorable words and reminds them not to get complacent before taking off. Mion compliments how much she admires Yuri before pointing out they need to hurry and resume practicing for the High Heel Cup. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime Me-Me decides they need to practice some basic speaking exercises, starting with measuring out the volume of their voices. She explains the three types, Normal, Whisper, and Shout and how it is important to know when to use specific tones when speaking or singing. She uses a meter to test each girl, starting with Reina, having her regular voice measured at 88.8 decibels. Karin gets 96.0, and Mia gets 101.5. She asks that each girl whispers her favorite foods into the device, then points out how in a whisper they sound similar in volume, but how different it is in comparison to their normal talking volume. She then has them each take turns shouting, with Mia's the loudest, but not too different from her normal speaking range, while Reina and Karin's voices are much louder than their normal range. She then makes each girl sing to measure how loud they are, explaining how being loud conveyed their feelings to the audience. After Anime In the training room, Me-Me decides they will do some training with the use of a prop. She tells each girl to shout again and offers tips on bringing out their voices with the aid of their stomach to project their voices even further. She hands each girl one, then after they comment on how different it felt, she reveals their training object; a small tree made of the blowing toys. To their amazement, they watch when she blows into it, then explains that next week they will try another object. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Jun Takigawa *Kyoko Asechi *Rabi-chi *Bear-chi *Neko-chi *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Toudou *Yuri Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 29/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream